Electronic devices such as electronic book reader devices (“eBook reader devices”), cellular telephones, personal digital assistant (PDA), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like, are sometimes displayed in public for use by various people. For example, an electronic device may be displayed by a retailer for use (interaction) by prospective buyers. In another example, an electronic device may be made available for use at a library, business, or other entity for a limited duration and/or within a determined physical boundary. Often, when electronic devices are made available to the public (or other non-owners), an anti-theft device is secured to the electronic device to prevent unauthorized removal of the electronic device.
Some variations of anti-theft devices employ one or more of physical restraints (e.g., cables, brackets, immobile display cases, etc.), proximity indicators (radio frequency identification (RFID), etc.), and visual indicators (tags, oversized cases, etc.) to reduce authorized removal of item (e.g., an electronic device). Factors that may be used to select an anti-theft device may include a form factor of the electronic device, placement of user interfaces (e.g., buttons, controls, etc.) and attachment ports, and/or an intended use of electronic device by a user. For example, an electronic device may have buttons disposed around a perimeter of a device's case that enable user input. An electronic device may also have ports to connect to external peripherals or other electronic devices along the edges of the device.